


Nico's Author

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angelo - Freeform, Author Chubby Reader, Author Reader, Chubby Author Reader, Chubby Reader, F/M, Nico - Freeform, Nico Angelo - Freeform, NicoXReader, NicoxAuthor, NicoxAuthor Chubby Reader, NicoxAuthor Reader, NicoxChubby Author Reader, NicoxChubby Reader, Reader-Insert, di, di angelo, percy jackson - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: What no one knows is Rick, the author of the Percy Jackson series, is using an alies; he IS Percy. However that isn't the biggest news. Name is the author of her own chronicles, following her life just like Percy, but instead of inventing a name for her to write under, she changes the names of her stories.So what are the odds that Name's favorite character, Nico son of Hades, would be an avid reader of her book where she is his favorite?But simple fangirling and fanboying can't change the fact that several gods seem a bit too interested in the two of them for some reason.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Reader, Nico di Angelo/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. My Summer Job Nearly Kills Me

You groan as you walk along the forests with my basket and your knapsack that was on my back. You were seriously regretting having this job. But it wasn't like you had a choice in the matter. you literally had absolutely no choice. My mother and father, well honestly they were only your parents in they gave you life. They gave you absolutely nothing else, no food or clothing or even school. They claimed you were home schooled but of course you were taught nothing. You learned everything you did from coworkers teaching you stuff and reading. You didn't know much about math or science because of this, but you could read and write.

Despite your slight, well major, lack of knowledge of history, philosophy, science, math, or anything besides basics, you still wrote and read. You didn't read much, especially with your dyslexia and your hyperactivity. One man on the boat with you said you acted like you had ADHD. You had found out on that day talking to him he told you that when you try to read and the words jumble up has a name, and others who have it, that it is dyslexia. To know there were others who had it calmed you and made you happy and relaxed, emotions you rarely felt.

You were Name Last-Name, and during the spring you worked planting in fields from dawn to dusk, in the summer you came to this island and went into the jungle, gathering fruit for a resort, in the fall you picked the same fruit you once planted, and during the winter you would go on a boat, getting crabs. Right now it was summer, and the most dangerous time of year for you besides winter. But you always loved water and the sea so you didn't mind it. Plus you were on a boat, you got a cabin instead of everywhere else where you had to find your own shelter, and especially here in the summer, during monsoon season, and going into the still wild jungle.

You had a simple place you put high in the trees, where most predators were down on the ground. It took you forever to do it, the first time when you were fourteen, four years ago now. But it was built soundly, and you could sleep safe and kept it maintained, you had to feed yourself during this time and as such had traps. For some reason it was much easier than you imagined it would be, but that was fine. You also did your best to catch seafood, the fish and shellfish would just come to you most of the time.

Between each season from anywhere from one to two weeks you would be back home. But it wouldn't be a happy time. Home wasn't safe, it wasn't a place of love or even a pretend love. It was a place of pain and hatred and agony. Both physical and mental. Your parents would get drunk and beat you to an inch of your life each time, you'd come to your next job barely able to move and in horrendous pain. You had learned to just splash water in your face, clean out your wounds best you could, and grit your teeth through it.

You were a chubby girl, no doubt about that, you were almost never able to eat putting your body into starvation mode, when you did eat you forced yourself not to gobble it down so you could savor it. They say hunger is the best spice. You had (skin tone) flesh, and (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) locks, you kept it (cut short/pulled back). Your eyes were (eye color) but once in a while for some reason someone would claim your eyes were a sea foam blue/green.

You looked just like your mother, there were one or two things-the shape of your eyes, the curve of your lips, things that didn't match your mother and definitely not your father. Sometimes you wondered if your mom had an affair and you weren't his daughter. You hoped so. Hell, you hoped you were kidnapped from someone else. The idea of a parent treating their child like this...it was horrid and you couldn't put together the 'love of a mother' and the 'protection of a father' to them.

The only thing that kept you going through this was the Percy Jackson series, you only had the five books and you would read them over and over whenever you had a day where you didn't just pass out after eating from being exhausted after working from sunup to sundown (also not a good thing for being chubby) you would spend reading the books. Your favorite was Nico, you couldn't tell why, maybe because he like you was made to grow up too fast, maybe because he was an outsider like you, or maybe because you just thought he was sexy. But you absolutely had the biggest crush on him.

The only other thing you did was write. You wrote your own fictional tales about your life, giving your name Raveanna Plato. You basically gave your entire life story, it was a way to escape and though you changed all the names, it was a way to out those who hurt you. And it felt good.


	2. I Tell the Goddess of Love to Screw Herself

I had been reading the newest of the Raveanna Plato and I glared angrily at the pages. I knew it was fiction but it made me so mad! Even the thought of someone doing this to anyone, especially such a sweet kind woman like her. I get it, she is a fictional character but Raveanna feels so real to me. Maybe it is just because I feel like I need to hold onto it. No girl or guy would ever want me, not really. So why not dream about her?

Yeah, I liked Percy and he was nice and I think if Annabeth wasn't around maybe he would want to give me a chance. But those two were perfect together and I was glad to see them as a couple, I was over my crush now and only saw him as a friend. Besides I was a bit young for him, even though I am technically much older then Percy, being a child during World War II but thanks to being with the Lotus Eaters for almost a century bodily I'm younger then him.

Getting to an even worse part of the book where the parents of the main character did even worse to her, it was explained in such detail that I could see this being a direct account about it. I wonder if it is? After all Percy had written his own books taking on the fake name of Rick something. What if Raveanna was really....no...the idea of someone so perfect existing, and her being hurt so...

Despite what I said to myself fire started to spark around me from the anger I was feeling. I grunted and took a deep breath doing my best to relax. I had to keep calm, unlike many other demigods I knew that I had two fatal flaws; or maybe not all children of Hades had both and it was just me. But not only could I hold a grudge but I also had a hot temper.

Grunting I placed a bookmark, a artist concept of Raveanna drawn by Percy-who was actually quiet the good artist when he wasn't up and running around-and lamented. A gift for my birthday, which his mom made me a blue cake, Mrs. Sally was very nice and kind.

Putting the book down carefully I went about my business. I had camp duties, I had my own cabin so far. It was black obsidian and filled with skulls. The camp no longer had just a dozen cabins, but a cabin for every god that had children. It did feel more welcoming even if I was still an outsider for being a son of Hades.

However there were so perks, like the fact I could also go and talk to my father whenever I wanted. Also I talked to my mom and Bianca. They were hesitant, that the dead were not meant to interact with the living, but they knew how stubborn I was so agreed to do so very rarely, they knew me too well. It took a bit but I finally gave in and promised no more then once a moon, which was once every twenty eight days. I even tried to get to know Persephone and Demeter as my step-mom and step-grandma. It was obvious that I'd have to be around every now and then, and it might be hard to see the son your husband fathered with another woman but staying away had no helpfulness. I just hoped I was right.

However as I finished getting ready I jumped seeing a woman. She had a heart shaped face, her body was very curvy. She was wearing a long slinky pink sundress with a sweetheart neckline. She had blond curly hair that was pulled back with a gauzy pink scarf. Her eyes were light blue and honestly she was beautiful, but something about her kind of rubbed me the wrong way.

She was sitting on a arm chair that was made of black obsidian and it looked like a chair made of human bones, though it wasn't-I made sure-being skulls along the ends of the chair, the legs, arms, and back. She was sitting with one leg draped over the other crossed perfectly and holding her knees, looking like a fancy pin up.

“Who are you?” I asked and though I was pretty sure it wasn't right I decided to ask her just to make her mad. No one would want this to be considered on them, “are you a half-sister of mine?” She looked at me shocked and I smirked, knowing my scary face would be off putting, “this is the Cabin of Hades, I'm the only one so far and don't have many visitors, are you a daughter of Hades?”

“Definitely not!” She wrinkled her nose angrily and did that weird scoffing girls did when they turned their head, kind of like a hmph sound.

“Oh I see,” I said pretending to be sorry, there was nothing wrong with who I was. “My name's Nico Di Angelo. And yours?” I ask wanting to know who she is and wanting her to get out.

“Don't you know who I am?” She asked shocked and I groaned.

“I wouldn't ask if I didn't know.” I said deadpanned and glared and she glared back.

“Watch your tounge boy. My name is Aphrodite. Goddess of love.” She smirked and I looked at her confused. I knew she wasn't lieing, we all know not to pretend to be a goddess or god, they don't take kindly to that. None of us want to deal with that, especially considering that Aphrodite was the most egotistical and would be right there to attack if someone claimed to be her.

“Uh...why?” I asked looking at her shocked, she was one of the ones who hated Hades most. Her idea was love and death couldn't coincide.

“I want you to do me a favor.” She said and I raised an eyebrow. Percy had told me what had happened when her boyfriend, Aries, had 'asked' him to get some stuff-his shield and a scarf?

“Why? Everyone knows you hate children of Hades.” I say and she looks shocked, her allure and love magic did nothing to me. Maybe because I was jaded? Maybe because I didn't really go for that look? Maybe because I saw beauty as more than just the outside? Who knows...I don't really care. “Have one of your kids do it...or better yet, how about one of your boyfriend’s kids?” I asked, I didn't like either cabin, a lot of them were mean to me. There were a few of either one that were nice but many were just...well they were hard to deal with. And I understood having a hard shell.

“Why you-”

“With all due respect, M'lady.” I said sighing, “I can't do so without a quest.” I said and she glared, I smirked, “and I thank you for thinking of me.” I said but my voice said very seriously, go screw yourself. I hated her, a lot. I couldn't explain it, I just really did.

“Fine. I won't tell you.” She said and disappeared in a flutter of rose petals and sea foam. Great...I'll have to clean that up. I was a bit worried about what she said but at the same time I decided not to worry. What could she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, yes it is slow building but it is going to be worth it.


	3. I End Up Taking Gods to Lunch

I smiled as I prepared the food, I had gotten quiet the meal ready. I caught a conch, a few papayas, and a single fish. You made a few kabobs, you also got a couple of coconuts, you put them in a pan over the fire until the coconuts started to crack then finding which of the three holes was the weakest hit it with a sharp rock. I would drink it and then pull the coconuts apart and eat the flesh for dessert, which made me sound way more like a zombie then I ever would be.

Just as everything was prepared I heard something weird, I looked around worriedly..Technically you being here wasn't completely legal, though it wasn't illegal. But at the same time I knew that they would do what they had to, to make sure that the tourists were happy.

However I was shocked when I saw two people come in, a little girl, maybe ten or eleven, she had long blonde hair so light with the moonlight it looked white, and she had deep blue eyes, she was barefoot with a silver dress. Their was also a man with her, possibly her father, he was older, maybe in his mid to late forties. He was wearing shorts and sleeveless hoodie. He had brown beard and had streaks of white decorating it, and his eyes were a sea green.

“Who are you?” I asked standing up and the two smiled at me, they smiled at me but looked strangely weak. “Are you okay?”

“Were hungry.” The little girl said and I frowned, you knew exactly how it felt to be so hungry.

“Amy!” The man, possibly her father, yelled and she flinched. I frowned, it was embarrassment but I didn't like to see someone make kids feel that way.

“Oh please, I have plenty, have dinner with me.” I smiled and wave them over, giving each a coconut and a kabob.

“What about you young lady?” The man asked and I grinned at him.

“Oh I had a big lunch, but it doesn't keep you know.” I said and he nodded eating up, it was a complete lie, this was my only meal for the entire day, and I hadn't taken a bite. But they were hungrier then me, and a child and old man needed food more. I'd wake up early and get some fruit. My camp was close to a lake and I could drink enough.

“Thank you young lady.” He said and I smiled at him.

“My name is Name,” I introduced and he smiled.

“Nice to meet you Miss Name, my name is Peter, and this is Amy.” He introduced and I grinned.

“Nice to meet the two of you to!” I ended up talking to them as they ate and I quiet took a liking to Amy, she was sweet.

“This is so good Name!” Amy said happily and I giggled, I was both happy to see her so happy and a part of me feels sad, that I no longer feel that, that I lost that long ago.

“You still have dessert,” I point out moving, taking the coconut he split it into two. “Here you go.” The look she had it made me smile. Whether I wanted it or not I yawned and the man smiled and almost fatherly smile lighting his face.

“You must be very sleepy Name, and we need to be going. Thank you.” He said standing and I did to stretching. Little Amy smiled at you and waved leaving and you waved goodbye to them.

“Anytime! Take care of yourselves.” You waved goodbye before heading to your temporary home. Getting there you couldn't sleep, the hunger pains twisting your stomach. So to try to sleep you got out your journal, a refillable leather journal with your name stamped in the cover, under a string that went around closing it with a wooden button.

I wrote about what happened today, including the two people I just met. I change their name of course, to Jill and Anthony. I keep it random making sure the names are nothing like what they are so no one wuld ever guess, using my own name once or twice to. This journal was the first thing I ever bought, made with bits of money I scourged together in a bargain bin, the fact that it was stamped with my name was something I did by myself later on. I also kept the pens, but the majority of my money that I got from my book deals-my life threatening jobs went to my parents-all went to a bank account that could only be gotten in from me and I would leave and be safe.

Finally it is to the point I can sleep and I crash and I sleep deeply. When I finally wake up I groan and pull myself together, it is far before dawn, an hour or two and the sky is slowly lightening giving me time to get ready. I had maybe four or five hours of sleep.

I couldn't complain now, I had to get some fruit or I'd pass right out at work. I didn't need to get balled out by my boss again. That had been the feature of a few of my chapters. As I open my latch door I gasp as I see a silver platter and lid. Getting down on my knees I see a simple note held down by a rock, simple scrawl and only three words.

Kindness begets kindness

I open it and there is a bowl, a plate, a glass, and a saucer along with a napkin, spoon, knife and fork. The bowl held a white colored liquid filled with chunks of something, the plate held a little salad and a cleaned and cooked rabbit in a pinkish red sauce, on top of the napkin was three rolls of bread about the size of my palm. The cup was filled with milk and the saucer was piled high with (favorite cookie) cookies.

Now normally I would say don't eat this, I didn't know who brought it, why and if it was poison. But whoever it was they could have come in and killed me, so why poison me? Even my parents wouldn't go that far to make me suffer. And to definitely be starving...the choice was pretty simple.

And by all the gods ever thought up...it was delicious!

The soup in the bowl was some kind of seafood soup, it was creamy and every bite was filled with lobster, crab, clams, coanch, and fish. The rolls were crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside, the salad was fresh and crisp, being very much in a Mediterranean style, the rabbit was rabbit in what tasted like a pomegranate glaze and was so sweet and yet hearty it was amazing it could exist. The milk was ice cold and rejuvenating and the cookies were baked just right and still warm, the perfect temperature.

I wish I could have saved at least half the meal for later, maybe even eat only a quarter and save the other quarter for tonight and the other half for tomorrow in the same way. But I had no way to keep it, I had to eat it all now. It was more than delicious, it was better then I could ever think. Maybe it was because hunger is the best spice. I felt better, like brand new. And I was feeling better than I had in so many years I forgot what it was like to feel it. It all felt so exciting and new.

As I was working I was in an amazing mood and completed tasks faster than normal. People notice and several times said so. It was amazing the kind of energy you get when your not half starved. As I was working I was stopped by a woman.

“Miss, could you help me?” She asked and I nodded, of course I couldn't say no to a guest.

“Of course ma'am.” I said and she smiled, she was wearing pretty standard tourist fair, she had curly strawberry blonde hair back in a bun. “What can I do for you?” I asked and she answered by gripping my hands. She slipped something smooth and cool onto the wrist of my (non dominant hand) arm and something that was ridged into my (dominant hand) hand.

“Hold onto this for me, the mirror leads you where you need to go. Use it well.” She said touching the very middle of my forehead and left leaving me standing there like an idiot. I looked down holding up my wrist and hand, what I was holding in my hand was a compact mirror.

The compact mirror's outside was a blueish silver and on it was three weapons making a triangle; a trident, arrow, and bow, their was a red heart in the middle. The bottom of the triangle was a trident made of a greenish metal, the arrow was silver, and the bow was (favorite color). I opened it curiously and the mirror inside showed my image for a moment before showing a error screen ERROR 401: PLEASE WAIT FOR A QUEST TO BEGIN. The bottom of the compact mirror held three options like it was a computer, or tablet, or something...MAP, FOLLOW LOVE, and TUTORIAL.

It was creepy and taking a deep breath I closed the mirror and pocketed it, I'd figure out what that was later. It was strange and kind of worried me, maybe...maybe it was the breakfast I ate? Well it was that or starve, it was worth the chance. The bracelet on my wrist was made of white and blue stones, moonstones and sapphires if I had to guess. There were three charms on it, all a silvery color but I wasn't sure if they were real or not.

There were three charms, a little mini trident, a bow with an arrow over it, and a quarter moon. They were separated with three possible more spaces between each one. It went trident, bow and arrow, and quarter moon. That left nine possible more charms, the bracelet was made of a stretchy string, there was no claps but it would take a bit to pull the bracelet off of my hand it would stretch over it.

It was beautiful, and I didn't understand why anyone would give this to me. But I don't have time to worry, I have work to do. I hope that this bracelet is strong to be put through a bit of punishment, the kind I have to go through daily.

Shaking my head I push some stray (hair color) locks that have escaped from my (ponytail/headband). I can worry about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, I hope you guys like this. I promise you next chapter you will finally meet Nico. I hope you guys will like it.


	4. An Angel Nurses Me To Health

I sighed as I sharpened my sword, you were to always make sure it is sharp, something I had learned when I was young. It had saved my life several times, I heard some harp music and looked up confused as I heard harp playing.

I looked to the side and groaned as I saw a bright light, when my eyes adjusted there was a man standing there, he was slightly muscular and wearing only a pink speedo with two red hearts on the one side. He had white fluffy angel like wings and a bow that was hearts at the end, he had fluffy golden blonde hair with sunshine highlights and ocher eyes.

“What?” I ask looking at him and he gave a gentle, almost older brotherly, smile.

“Hello Nico, you met my mother, you refused to take a quest. Maybe you could take one from me?” He asked and that confused me, I only refused a quest for one person which was Aphrodite. She had a son? How....

“Cupid?” I asked and he grimaced.

“I don't know why they always make me look like a baby. Kind of creepy isn't it?” He asked shaking his head, “do you mind calling me Eros?” He asked and I shrugged.

“Okay Erose. So what is it you need?” I ask and he smiled at me.

“I want you to go to three separate items and collect immensely important item from each.” He said and that seriously confused me. Why would he want me?

“Why?” I ask and he looks confused, “why do you want me of all people?” I ask and he sighs.

“My mother is the goddess of love and beauty but her version of love is more sexual love, I am the god of love-romantic love.” He said and smirked, “I know about your crush.” He added and I could feel all the blood drain from my face. He knew?! “Just go, or I'll tell everyone.” He said and I growled, that was just wrong.

“Fine.” I grunted and he handed me a boat ticket, “what?”

“Go to this island, find a girl with a bracelet that is blue and silver with a bow and arrow, quarter moon, and trident.” He said and then he was gone.

I looked around and confused but I had to do it, so I sighed and headed to my cabin to pack up, there was no one to really bring with me so I instead headed out.

When I'm going about the boat is hard there is a storm. I look around and grunt, what was Poseidon’s problem now? I gasp as I see a little stuffed bunny fall into the water, a little girl with long blonde hair tried to get to it.

“Bugs!” She called and I sighed, I couldn't let this happen and so I jumped into the water. I grabbed the bunny and threw the rabbit to her, her father caught it and looked at me like I was crazy. Honestly I kind of was, at least I probably shouldn't have done this. I started to swim back when something, maybe a rock, hit me in the back of the head.

When I started to go under I saw the island, it was so close, I think I saw my mother and I heard a soft feminine voice, “Ms. Maria?”

When I come to I groaned, something was wrapped around several parts of my body. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of (eye color) orbs (smoldering/sparkling) set in (skin tone) skin, and surrounded by (hair color) hair.

“Are you a nymph?” I ask her since that seems kind of obvious, she is absolutely beautiful. She giggled and shook her head no. “An angel then?” I whispered and she shook her head. With that it all went dark again.

When I woke up again I saw the angel who was busy roasting some fish. When she saw me she smiled and handed me the fish to eat. As she handed it to me I saw the bracelet, the thing that Erose told me to get.

She was absolutely beautiful.

“Are you okay?” She asked and I nodded mutely. I noticed my wrist that was bandaged up professionally.

“Where'd you learn to do medical dressings like this?” I asked and she got quiet and sighed.

“You'll think I'm crazy. But I swear a ghost came and told me.” She said and honestly even being a demigod I'd probably not believe her, think she is crazy if I was a child of any god but Hades. I've seen plenty of ghosts in my time. Some humans could see or sense ghosts, she must just be one.

“I don't think you're crazy, I know ghosts exist.” I say and she smiled at me and she was absolutely beautiful.

“Well it is nice meeting you, My name is Name Last-Name,” she introduced offering her hand. With my free hand I took it and shook it.

“My name's Nico Di Angelo.”

She looked at me shocked and confused, which was strange. Sure this island was somewhere in the Caribbean, far away from Italy where my name came, but it wasn't so strange. This was a tourist spot, why would my name shock her.

“Like the son of Hades?” She asked and I looked at her shocked. How did she know? She had the bracelet, maybe Erose sent her? Maybe she was a minor goddess?

“You know me?” I asked and she groaned.

“Hey I love the Percy Jackson series, and Nico is my favorite to.” I blushed as I wondered how she knew Percy. “And you look like I'd imagine he'd look, but seriously! I pulled you out of the ocean, you were close to the beach at least but you would have drowned.” She said and I realized she was worried about me which was actually really nice.

“I'm not, I am Nico, son of Hades.” I told her the truth, she knew the truth already, thanks to Percy's books. He might have used a fake name to write but he didn't change the names of the characters, calling himself Rick didn't help. Plus the very first page he even said this was real-he even had two movies based off the books.

“Seriously, I don't care how dedicated you are to cosplay, your in danger.” She said as I sighed causing some fire from the candle to move.

“I am Nico. Percy he...” I groaned, “come on Percy, you really screwed us all over.” I groaned to myself and put my head in my hand.

“You're....you're really?” She whispered and I smiled.

“Yes, don't worry you're safe. Knowing me isn't inviting death.” I assured her and she smiled at me.

“Of course I know you're not.” She said and I looked at her confused, “like I said, you are my favorite.” While she said that she was blushing. “I don't think you're bad. I think you're really sweet through it. Well it is through by Percy's eyes.” At this I blushed and looked down taking a deep breath.

“So you know who I am. Why I am here is I'm on a quest.” I said and she looked at me interested and confused. “I was told to find a girl with a silver and blue bracelet with a bow and arrow, quarter moon, and trident.” I said as I held her (non-dominant hand) hand, her bracelet.

“This? A woman pushed onto my wrist and a compact in my hand.” She said and I looked at her, taking her face in my hand I tugged her to look into my eyes. Her (eye color) orbs immediately zeroed in my dark eyes and her cute face erupted into a blush.

“I need your help to find three relics Name, it's going to be dangerous but I need your help.” I said and she slowly nodded.

“Of course, I'll help you any way I can.” She said and I smiled, she was good. I don't know how but I just did. Maybe it was how naturally her eyes looked like puppy dog eyes. I don't know. And honestly I won't question the feeling I have.

The fact that she went into the water during a storm, pulled me from there and to her home, treated my wounds and fed me told me enough. Plus I had to bring her along, and of anyone I don't mind being near her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you guys liked this. The epic Nico meeting the reader....somehow I don't think it was good enouogh.


	5. My Fantasy Crush Nurses Me To Health

I have been working extra hard, I had to make even more money so I can skim a little bit of the extra. I never did this, not even to feed myself. But Nico needed a lot of medical dressings and better food then just a fish and mango with coconut juice and meat for dessert.

I took out my lunch, if you could call it that, I had caught a crab and boiled it. I left most to Nico for breakfast, we each had half the body and one of the claws. He needed to recover, I kept the legs for lunch, I left him a bunch of fruit and a caught rabbit for lunch.

The crab was now cold but it was worth it, it is true what they say; hunger is the best spice. As I finish I lay out on the beach, feeling the ocean waves wash over me and close my eyes, it kept me cool enough that the bright sun shining on me. I blink and hold out my hand allowing the waves to run through my chubby (skin tone) fingers.

“I wonder if this means Poseidon is real? Maybe I should start burning food to offer to them?” I wonder out loud and sigh. Sitting up I take out the compact that was feeling strangely warm. I open it for the first time since the strange woman had given me. I don't know why I keep carrying it around as well as wear this bracelet...but there is just something that keeps me from getting rid of it. Where would I put it anyway?

Opening it I gasp seeing the compact, the mirror showed my reflection for just a moment. Were there really such dark circles under my eyes? However the mirror looked like it was a ripple like a stone falling into a still lake.

There was an amazing beautiful necklace, it was a long necklace that looked like it would reach to between my breasts. There was an egg sized deep blue stone.

On the bottom I saw a blinking (favorite color) light on the left side a little bit towards the top. This was confusing but hearing someone come I immediately closed it and shoved it into my pocket. I looked up and gasped seeing my parents. 

“Name! What are you going down here for! Get away from the water now!” My mother screamed and you looked to the ocean, she always screamed about this and I didn't understand why. I loved the ocean, I loved the water. Standing I came near her slowly, I hated it but I had no choice.

She slapped me across the face and I froze up waiting for the real beating. I had suffered so many I was ready for them. However somehow, and I don't understand it, this hot bright not-a-cloud-in-the-sky day where I was sweating just by being outside this weather people liked so much.

It all turned into a dark stormy night like a cliched haunted house on a hill. It seriously happened in two seconds flat. I didn't understand how it could happened but my mother got this horrible look on her face and ran.

Raising an eyebrow I headed back to work then headed home after pulling from my trap, I had caugth a lobster. I smiled at this and headed back to the house. Each of us could have a claw and half the tail, he'd need the bigger half.

I let it cook and sat down with my journal. It would hold everything that I lived and I would write out my next Raveanna Plato book. I sighed as I worked and Nico spoke up then.

“Name?” He asked and I glanced at him, it was still weird to think that this was Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades.

“Yeah?” I asked and he looked at the book I was writing in, my only comfort honestly.

“What are you writing?” He asked and I held it closer.

“Stuff..private stuff.” I say because I didn't want anyone ever knowing what my parents did to me. Strange considering I made it a book series, but they didn't know it was real.

He nodds even though he looks curious. However he doesn't press and it is kind of him to not press me about it. Soon we are tucked into bed and again sleep.

When I wake up and eat the breakfast of fruit, then I headed to work. I paled when I saw my parents tehre when I was going to clean. My father grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into the room. He punched my stomach having me double over.

“He won't save you now!” My mother yells out and that is confusing who would save me? Did my father for once say not to hit me? Now he seems to have changed his mind and was making up for lost time.

As this all happened to me I stopped thinking, I had created a place in my head to escape this. I mostly did the beatings in my books were a combination of figuring what happened with my bruises and broken bones and my own creativity.

After awhile they waked over me, I don't think my ribs are broken but they are bruised. I am able to stand up and limp home. No one seemed to be able to see me, it was like I was invisible to them. Did they really care so little about me?

If I was slim and delicate would they care more? If I looked like a tourist instead of a worker would they? Or does it not matter?

I focus on this thought proccess, a way to keep my mind off the steadily growing pain, till I get home. Climbing up is a trial and I nearly fall. I would have except Nico had taken on the habit of opening the hatch and welcoming me back.

...I forgot to see if the traps caught anything or if I had to collect fruit. No dinner.

Nico caught my hadn keeping me from falling down. He pulled me up and stroked my face and sat you down on the bed.

“What happened to you?!” He demanded but I couldn't speak, I groaned but he wrapped his arms around me laying me down. “Just breathe Name, it'll be okay!” He promised me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I tried to make sure that everything was very vauge.


	6. Wait...WHAT?!

I bit my lip as I stroked Name's hair out of her face, I had to undress her down to her underwear to see where she is hurt. Under normal circumstances I would have blushed, seeing her in such a state of undress, however right now that was the furthest thing from my mind, she was hurt, badly. I knew bruises, living with only Bianca for the years between when the Harpy took us from the Lotus Eaters to when Percy found us. Then I was on my own since then, even after Percy saved the entire world I still didn't rejoin the camp. Even though now there was a cabin for Hades kids.

But I knew that this wasn't bruises from being clumsy, even if she had fallen down a flight of stairs. Someone had done this to her, I shook but had to control myself before I freak out and start having craters showing up, that's the last thing I needed to do. She left each day and she said that she had to work.

I was impressed with Name, there was hard worker and there was what she did. Yet she did it like it was nothing. She obviously had a hard life, one I didn't realize just how rough it was, and her to take someone into her home and nursed them to health. When she wouldn’t buy food and instead caught and gathered it, I saw how she tried to give me more. I would make sure I pushed more food towards her when she wasn't looking.

There was still medical dressings that weren't used on me. I took the fresh dressings and wrapped her up, I checked her body for any broken bones. There were tests to do to check for broken bones, like touching the top of the ankle to check for a broken leg. I checked all the kinds of ways I could think of and relaxed.

I stroked her (curled/straight/wavy) hair out of her (skin tone) face. I made sure that I wrapped her bruises making sure they were cushioned. I began humming and sing a Italian lullaby that my mother used to sing to me.

I still barely remembered her and our time as a family. The way he seemed to be, my father really cared about my mom, it was very rare for a god to have more than one child from the same mortal woman excluding twins. My father really did love my mom, just like Uncle Poseidon did with Ms. Sally. I was still convinced that if the whole prophecy hadn't happened Percy would have a little brother or sister.

I broke the melody of the lullaby for just a second to say something before I began again, “Father will just have to wait to have you.” However as I was singing the song to her softly, I didn't even know if she could hear the soft melody, she spoke up from her sleep.

“Ms. Maria,” she whispered causing me to freeze up, I had heard that....I had heard that as I was being dragged down into the ocean. As I was drifting in and out of consciousness when she was finished treating my wounds-honestly there weren't that many-she had said something along the lines of 'looks like she really wants you to live,' who was she talking about? She doesn't ever speak in third person, and I had asked but she told me it was nothing so it made me wonder if it was just a dream. I wondered if maybe she just believed in a goddess who she was referring to but she moved in a way like she knew me, like she knew about the scar on my left wrist when I burnt myself and the fact I still favored my right side because of a small fall I had down the hill in the Underworld.

I wondered if maybe she was more than just some mortal girl. The new Prophet of Apollo had been what seemed like just a mortal after all. Maybe she had a connection to the Underworld? It was true there was one Secret Religion that worshiped my father back in ancient times, maybe she was something to do with that, a Medium?

But if all that was the case, did she see my mother? Enough to know her name? But to do that she must see that there is a bit of a resemblance between us, even though demigods always look a lot like the mortal parent only ever having the godly parent's human eyes. Or maybe she knew someone named Ms. Maria who was Italian, it was a common name in Italy, and that's how she knew the lullaby? And just hearing my mother's name is making me remember things that didn't happen.

Sighing I stand up, she is sleeping soundly and I should go about finding some food, she'll need it. She insisted that I stay and heal fully, I still have a few scrapes and wasn't able to stand fully, what was Poseidon trying to do to me? I can't imagine I did anything to anger him, and it wasn't like he really liked Aphrodite, plus if I was on a quest for E-oh, maybe he didn't want me to complete the quest? Shaking my head I stand surprised that I was now able to stand and move around with no problem.

Ignoring that fact for now, I don't care what happens I'm not going to leave Name here hurt, I see her journal and picking it up I flip to that back page. She never lets me even see the inside of her journal and I will respect her privacy but I need to leave a note to let her know where I am. However I freeze seeing the names on the back.

First Names?  
Anna  
Mary  
Suzy  
Name  
Charlotte  
Sakura  
Giselle  
Rapunzel  
Raven

Last Names?  
Socrates  
Petal  
Smith  
Jacobson  
Shin

It was shocking to me, not the fact it was names and last names, she wrote all the time I figured she may have been a writer. She was just having a list of possible names. However they all were crossed out, like she used them already, but the thing was there was one name left, underlined and not only that was the only one that was a full name.

Raveanna Plato

I didn’t understand, that was a popular enough series and the name was unusual enough that there was no way she came up with it on her own. So I flipped to the middle pages and paused seeing the writing, it was notes, things that happened to the character that I remembered but it was made in bullet points and written in short hand. There was new things, a continuation of the cliffhanger the last one ended on, and it was the author's writing. It wasn't Fanfiction, that was clear.

But wait, if she was Raveanna Plato, then how could this stuff really happen? I mean she did come back beaten up...

The last thing that was written was that she had looked into a compact mirror some woman had given her and seen a necklace, a very strange necklace depending on how she described it and her mother and father had shown up.

I look up as she had started to wake up and stare at her with worry, if she was the real life Raveanna Plato I had a feeling her state now was far from out of the ordinary. She smiled as she saw me but seeing the worn leather journal in my hands she froze up.

“Nico? What are you doing with that?!” She asked but I had bigger fish to fry.

“Is it true?” I asked her and she blinked confused and she took a deep breath.

“Yes, I'm the writer of the Raveanna Plato Chronicles.” She said blushing and looking away, it made sense since the character had certain things that Name had, both of favorite food was (fish/crab/fruit) but they craved (favorite food) bad, they both loved the color (favorite color) and had a small scar on their right knee-in the book it was from a particular bad beating where Raveanna was cut and now I fear that might be a reality.

“I gathered that, so Raveanna is a pen name?” I asked and she flinched before nodding, “so is it real then? Your talking of being beat?” She didn't answer right away looking indecisive which to me made me feel betrayed.

I had no logical reason to feel so, I had always viewed the story to be a fictional tale, it was labeled fiction after all. And I had noticed how similar to the main character she was. However realizing she was the main character and all the books really were how she viewed the world, to claim being beat by her parents just to add some drama or whatever she wanted to add seemed tacky and in bad taste. If it was a completely fictional story it would be one thing but there seemed no point to keep it so close to the truth, this went beyond just embellishing the truth.

However someone did beat her up today, which had to be my priority right now. “So who beat you up? If it is all fiction your parents didn't; two suspects off the list-so who did?” I asked and she looked at me frowning.

“Like I say in the book Nico, when I”m being beat I have a place in my mind I go to. But that means I don't really know what is going on as it actually happens. I have to take what state I'm in and make and educated guess on exactly how they did it.” She said and I froze up, true the book had mentioned that several times over the entire six and counting book series, I never really thought how she couldn't really be in a place in her mind that didn't allow her to acknowledge what happened and also know exactly what happened when. Even though I could literally hear my heart stop for a few beats and drop into my stomach as well as the blood drain from my face she kept on talking.

“Honestly that is pretty much the only thing I don't know when how what when where why happened. I kind of take it and say what they probably used. Just like why I never have the stories go to cover other people, I don't know. That's why anything you know about other people is something I really overheard or I do a dream sequence of what I think had happened.” She continues and I realize something that is uncomfortable.

I and others felt angry and abandoned by our godly parents-and it is true we are. But we aren't the only ones. And it might be good to get some help.

“None of this is fiction,” I point to the journal, “is it?”

“No. No it isn't.” She agreed and I wished she disagreed, “it's not made up at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know just a little bit of medical things. Also there was a Secret Religion in Roman times worshiping “the lord of death, and his lady,” even they didn't say his name, because to say a god's name was to invite them to you.
> 
> I love the idea of demi-gods calling each other as family, like when Ares called Percy cousin. Mein liebe loves the paring of Percy x Nico so I love to have in stories Nico call Poseidon Uncle Poseidon and Percy call Hades Uncle Hades.


	7. The Heart Of The Sea

I sighed and pulled up my blanket blushing darkly as I for the first time realized I was only wearing my bra and panties and my body covered in bandages. “I...why am I practically naked?” I questioned and Nico blushed looking away.

“I had to see where you were hurt to take care of you. I swear on the River Styx that I did absolutely nothing but treat your wounds.” He swore to me and I looked down blushing and seeing the bandages all over me again.

“I...yes, I don't think you would.” I agree and stand up to pull on my clothing and see Nico looking away blushing and I can't help but giggle as I pull on my (color that looks good on you) nightgown. “You saw me while I was asleep, why are you blushing now?” I asked and he blushed more, peeking at me and seeing that I was decent he looked at me fully.

“Well...you had passed out from pain, I was more worried about making sure you were alright, plus I couldn't think of you like that when your unconscious.” He then smiled at me, “you are cute when you sleep.” He added causing me to blush this time, “you are beautiful.” He said causing me to yelp slightly and look down, I had never been told that besides my winter boss who took on a grandfatherly role with me. “Even more beautiful than I thought you'd be as Raveanna.

“So you read my books?” I asked with a giggle, it always was funny when I saw someone read my book.

“Yes, it's my favorite series ever.” He said and I blushed but gave him a shy smile.

“I'm glad you like it,” I smiled and gathered my books and Nico seemed to be watching me and I sighed, I really didn't want to go over what had happened, but I knew he wouldn't let it rest. He sighed and began to speak, however he talked like he had changed his mind half way through and was asking something else.

“Honestly Name, I'm still kind of shocked. I was sent on a quest and end up finding the Raveanna Plato.” He said causing me to blush and I did giggle, picking up the third book, I loved it so much because personally I thought Nico was the most bad ass in it. It was well loved and I smiled at it, one of the few things I bought for myself.

“I didn't think I'd meet the Nico Di Angelo.” I said with a fond smile and Nico chuckled.

“Ah, the famous stories. I've never actually read them, but mind if I look at it?” He asked and I shrugged and handed it to him.

“It's halfway through the series, but then again you were introduced in just the last book.” I then froze remembering what was still happening in the book. In this he had just found out his older sister was dead and I had obviously not brought it up, I had no siblings and I couldn't imagine losing one. But pulling away from him would make him question even more.

He took it and he thumbed through the pages. He looked along for a while but was smiling and let out a chuckle which confused me. Maybe he was on a funny part, or maybe he had finally moved on enough that he could smile at the memory of her. I didn't dare to ask.

I smiled back however with a devilish smirk I started to get a bit worried. He flipped the book over and I blushed as I saw it was the part where Percy was talking to Nico. Every time his name came up was three little (green/blue) hearts one on either side and the third was underneath his name between the 'i' and the 'c' written in gel pens. Normally I write in normal black pen but I save the gel pen for certain parts to show things that are to be focused on.

I groaned and covered my face, I had never thought for a moment about what I did when I first got to this particular book I had developed a crush on him.

“Please remember, I thought you were a fictional character.” I groaned and he reached forword, stroking my hair and I glanced through my plump (skin color) fingers.

“I thought you were to,” he said and pulled out his own book, you knew it was your second book because of the cover which was (cover art that represents you). He opened it and flipping to a page you saw in (favorite color) pen he had crossed out the last name and added his own name so now it said Raveanna Di Angelo.

I blushed and giggled as I stroked the slight indent of his readable, if not neat, handwriting. “Well don't be embarrassed Nico-you know that 'tragic, sweet heroic character' that she...I...had a crush on?” I asked and he nodded, looking curious. Of course he knew. No one puts their last name over a character's name and doesn't know their one crush. I just looked at him and his eyes widened when he realized that I was talking about-writing about-him.

As I got up fully I began to gather everything and froze up. “How long have I been out?!” I asked my heart stopping, “I can't afford to miss a day of work!” I say opening the hatch which was a window that held a bucket of water which would catch rain water. It was pitch black.

“Not long, it isn't even the morning yet. You've not missed a day.” He assured me and I relaxed and he shook his head. “You can't go to work, you just got beaten so badly that you passed out almost immediately on getting here, I'm surprised you even got here.” He said and I shook my head.

“I'm stubborn.” I say with a chuckle but he didn't seem to share in my humor.

“You can't go to work,” he said taking my hand, “you're obviously hurt.” I sighed and shook my head.

“I have to Nico. I can't not.” I then froze and looked around. “Damn....I didn't get food.” I said and Nico steered me to the bed.

“I'll get it, you stay here.” He said and I looked at him thinking he might be crazy.

“You have no idea where the traps are.” I point out and he growls. He then put me on his back carrying me piggy back style. “Nico! You crazy!? You'll hurt yourself!” I yelped, his hands were dangerously close to my bum, and my front was pressed tightly to his back.

“Don't be silly Name,” he said climbing down, “I can barely feel your weight.” He assured but I didn't believe him. But as he walked and didn't even get winded I was shocked. Even if I was skinny I should have been too heavy for him.

Then again he was a Greek Warrior, a demigod. Maybe it felt different for him than a normal human. He found the traps and I was shocked how much is in the trap, two crabs and three fish. I always caught a lot of food, whenever I had extra I'd give some to a villager or so.

This was enough for Nico and I to have dinner and breakfast and even lunch. He picked it up and carried it to our home again.

Oh...

Somehow it had gone from my temporary shelter that I returned to every year like a migrating bird. Now it was a home, not any home but our home. When Nico left...how would I deal? I think I was beyond just having a crush on him as a fictional character but now more as a real person.

Getting back as we cooked the two crabs, since there was no way to save the food we'd have to eat right away which meant we would eat well tonight. As it was boiling I picked up the clothing Nico had pulled off of me to treat my wounds. 

I paused as I felt something solid pin my shorts, pulling it out I saw the compact and it all came back. “Nico!” I called and he came over to me and I opened it showing the necklace that was still showing and he gasped and then nodded.

“Oh, now it makes sense. Erose had told me that to find a girl with a braclet just like yours.” He said and I looked at that bracelet, ever since that woman had slipped it onto my wrist it hadn't come off, and the compact mirror I was holding was never far away from me. I couldn't explain why, but it was just something I felt. It wasn't that they weren't pretty, but it was more to that.

I looked under it and my eyes widened as right there in cursive it said a name 'The Heart Of The Sea'.

“The Heart Of The Sea?” Nico questioned looking at it and then seeing the blinking silver orb blinking. “What's that?” He asked and as I turned it to get a better look, but as I did so the orb moved. I moved it again and it kept moving.

“That is strange,” I agree moving it experimentally.

“What could this mean?” He asked looking skeptically, “maybe it's a countdown?” He asked but that didn't seem to be it, because as I moved it back and forth it kept pointing to the same way. It could be pointing a way to the sun? Or maybe the stars...but the stars were used for naviga-oh!

“What if it is a sort of compass?” I asked and he froze looking at it than his dark black eyes got wide.

“I think you've got it.” He agreed and I sighed, standing.

“Well let's go.” I said and he looked at me with wide eyes. Taking me by the shoulders he moved me to sit down on the bed and got the crabs out along with a bit of pineapple I had already collected yesterday.

“No way Name, we aren't going anywhere until you are fully healed.” He said handing me the food and I started to protest, which prompted him to put his finger over my lips shushing me. “No fighting me Name, you need to heal. You're more important than this quest is.” He assured me and I blushed as he said that and seeming to realize what he said he turned his head away from me. “Case closed. You're not going till then. We don't even know if this will be dangerous.” He said and I thought of that, yes it was dangerous, it was common for many people to die as well.

“Maybe but have you paid attention to what I write? They aren't fantasy Nico. I've really lived through them.” I point out and he looked at me with wide eyes, I wonder why he reacted like that. Maybe it was because it was so easy to ignore it by how passe I wrote about it. Some have criticized my book for being so hard to imagine, that I treat such issues lightly. They never think maybe that's the way I deal with it-that I kept an emotional distance from it.

So that is how a week, a full seven days, went. Nico would wake up well before me, honestly I think that he didn't sleep at all, and make breakfast for me. He would carry me on his back down the ladder and then move me to his arms carrying me bridal style till we got to the edge of the forest sending me off and watch me walk to the hotel.

During the day he collected fresh water if it hadn't rained, as well as food, he'd be there for me during my lunch with fresh hot food which was still warm instead of cold, at best luke warm. He watched over me and was waiting when the day was over with to pick me up and carry me back.

I watched everywhere I go, I didn't know if my parents were still here but I took no chances. If I saw anyone who far away even appeared to be like them-same hair color, similar body type, anything I hurriedly went the other way.

Luckily I always had so many jobs me suddenly leaving raised no alarm. And I was not again hurt.

I was good as new after four days, still Nico wouldn't listen and insisted on carrying me. And I was so starved for physical attention that I let it happen. I know that he wasn't forcing anything and it was honestly felt good to be held like this.

But finally it was time for us to leave, we can finally get this done. I didn't want Nico to leave, far from it I'd have him stay here with me forever, the work is hard but for the first time I actually feel happy. But the longer I let this go on the more it will hurt. Maybe it was time...

Nico and I headed to the place, it wasn't anything big.

It really wasn't.

I was expecting something big to happen. Something dangerous and adrenaline inducing and well...something that would belong in a book by Rick Rodain...or Percy Jackson as it turned out he really was.

But no.

It wasn't as if I was complaining, I understood that this was best. It was just strange to be so different from what I was expecting it actually had me so anxious. I was still half expecting it in all honesty.

We walked in, found a cave entrance behind a wall of ivy and flowers and slipped in. Nico and I walked along, we did have to be careful not to fall down as it was slippery and would be very easy. Nico held my waist the entire time to make sure I didn't fall. Which was actually very gentlemanly.

There was a bright neon green/blue hand print on the wall which was strange, I put my (non dominant) hand right over it and it was a perfect match. The wall began to glow as strange swirling symbols lighted along the wall and right where the hand print was a double entrance of doors that opened and led to an amazing room.

It was a long walk down, it was a small waterfall that was more like a zen thing being five tiers and seashells caught all along the walls and floors. There was even at the very end some blue light shining on what looked to be a table and a statue of a man. One whose face looked familiar, maybe because everything looked so otherworldly that a human face just seemed so normal in comparison.

It was a lot like a temple, from the days when the Earth was completely covered in water. We got there and a long serpent came up. I jumped as it looked at us and I froze, but when Nico got in front of me protectively it bared its fangs in a hiss.

I immediately stepped up, it stared at me like it was considering me then turned and slithered away. Nico and I had been shocked but I carefully, but quickly, grabbed the necklace and shoved it into the backpack Nico took and we hurried out of there.

When we took the time to look at the necklace, really look at it, I was almost shocked by it. It was a long chain, it looked like if I were to wear it it'd be long enough to rest down to between my breasts. The chain was made entirely of small seashells and shards of bigger seashells. There was a teardrop gem, that was bigger than the size of a chicken's egg but smaller than a ostrich egg.

The gem was a deep ocean blue with the light reflecting either a green blue color or a stormy gray blue color. In the very middle it held a (favorite sea shell) in the middle suspended as if it were amber. It felt slightly cool but with a warm edge and even had the slight scent of sea breeze coming from it. Or maybe it was my imagination.

It was actually very beautiful. There was something about it that called to me. It felt...it almost felt like it might be part of my heart.

Nothing bothered us and I half wanted to go back, to see if it was just as magical as when with Nico. But at the same time I wanted to just remember it just the way it was. I wanted to keep this memory forever, it wouldn't be part of the Raveanna Plato Chronicles, it would be just for me.

And it would be some kind of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started sweet and fluffy but ended up a bit bittersweet. Don't forget this chapter is from Reader-chan's point of view and she has serious reason to view the world like this. Give it some time.


	8. The Breastplate of Achilles

I looked at the wrapped up necklace that Name had wrapped up, making sure it was secure in my backpack. That was one thing done and two to go. But now, how would I know where to go? Or what to get? I doubt that Erose will show up again to point me in the right direction, that wasn't how the gods worked. They'd point you in the right direction, give you a few tools to help out, and then you were on your own.

Plus...I didn't want to leave Name.

I glanced over at her, right now she was sitting at the window wearing a pair of shorts and a light top. It was one of the rare times she had off. I knew from reading the Raveanna books that she used this time usually to get food, set traps, and make sure everything was in working order as well as to get more water from a natural spring a little bit further away. However I was finally able to give back to her, while she worked I would get fresh water, check on traps, and put what I have learned about hunting living on my own since the age of twelve to good use.

She rarely had to worry about traps and what I found though is that when I set out bait I'd only catch one or two things, barely enough to feed both of us. And Name would try to give me more, saying things like she hardly needs any more cushion. It made me so mad when she would talk about herself like that, I had an intense hatred for all the people that hurt her.

However she used alias for everyone to keep her identity safe and wouldn't tell me who the real people were, the only ones I knew fully was that her parents were really her parents. And I hated them most of all. I never liked them to began with, but to know they were real and not just dreamed up really got my blood boiling. My sister once told me that children of Hades fatal flaw was they held a grudge, and I sure knew how to hold a grudge.

So Name would lay out the traps, for some reason when she did the traps would have more than enough for both of us to eat our fill. I was wondering if maybe she had been blessed by a minor water god or nymph. She did work on the sea for a quarter of a year and here near a beach for another quarter so it was possible.

However I did the collecting of the food, both seafood and fruit, and I also hunted small game like rabbits, a few wild pigs, a couple fowls, we had a good diet going and Name slowly has been changing. She was always beautiful but now her body has come into its own, she was still chubby but she was also healthy. Honestly how good she looked and those beautiful curves I was surprised somebody didn't try picking her up.

By the time I wake up Name would be ready for work and have breakfast made, while she was gone I'd run around collecting fresh water, getting the food from the traps, and all. I'd make her lunch and be there at the edge of the forest with a small satchel of food and a cup of fresh clean water still cold from the creek and a canteen of it. She'd be able to eat her lunch, still warm from the fire, drink the cup and use the canteen to drink later, giving me back her other canteen she used for the morning. I'd then go about hunting and fixing anything that needed to be fixed.

It has become a pleasant routine. Honestly thinking on it, I think I could be happy just to live here. Just Name and I here always.

Name right now was fiddling with that compact mirror/quest finder that someone had given her. She was actually quiet knowledgeable on Greek myth but the two of us couldn't think of anyone who would give her the mirror and bracelet. We didn't even know what the bracelet would do.

“Hey Nico?” Name called to me and I came over confused, “look at this,” she said and handed the compact mirror to me. It smoked for a bit but didn't burst in to flame thankfully. It didn't even damage. However it did change.

The mirror changed to a deep maroon, I looked on the other side now it held a heart surrounding the bright red heart were rune like symbols in black and black circling around the circumference. Name and I looked at each other, she looked as confused as I felt.

“I...I didn't do it.” I say then think more, “at least, I don't think I did.” I say and she shakes her head.

“Never mind that Nico, we'll worry about it later. Look at the actual mirror!” I did as she told me to and gasped seeing the armor, it was just a breastplate but even obviously being old and a bit worse for wear it was obviously a very well done piece of equipment.

Somehow it looked a bit familiar but I wasn't surprised on that, the amount of time I've hung out in the Underworld I had probably seen it somewhere. Which wasn't good, that meant we'd have to go to the Underworld and that could be dangerous. Especially going alone. If Name were to come with me she'd be in danger, but I had a feeling she wouldn't take well to being left behind.

Plus I couldn't just leave her here. Who knows if those monsters she calls parents were still here. They could hurt her, I have felt protective over her since hearing her name whisper to me. It wasn't just because she saved me, I cared for her.

I gasped as in messy scrawl it spell out in red, right over the picture of the breastplate, The Breastplate of Achilles. Achilles...the guarder of the River Styx. I had run into him once, and he didn't much care for me nor I for him. Not full on fighting but he had glared at me. I know he does to everyone but I just don't like that guy.

I hand the mirror back to Name but as I do the mirror went from the red and black to the way it was before. It was confusing but Name just shrugged seeming to understand something that I was missing.

“Maybe it's personalized? It looks different with each person who holds it?” She suggested and that did make a lot of sense. However at the moment I was worried about a lot of things, including how we would get this breastplate, going to the Underwood was no big deal for me but Name...it would for her, and also I had to worry about actually getting it from him. “Come on Nico,” she said taking my hand, “let's go for a walk, that can clear your head.”

And just like that she did it. How did she know exactly what I was feeling? No one could do that but Bianca, and she knew me when I was just a kid-innocent to all of this. I'm much different now and only knowing me less than a month Name could.

As we were walking I held her hand, it made us both blush but it just...it felt right. I didn't like to be away from her, and it was too hot to exactly cuddle. Plus I don't cuddle. But also the ground was unlevel and this helped us keep each other steady, both of us had almost fallen, and would have fallen, if not for the other.

“You slut!” We both jumped at the sudden yell and Name flinched, seeming like she was trying to make herself smaller. I turned and saw a man who didn't really look like anyone. However the woman beside him did look a lot like Name, she had the same (eye color) eyes, and her hair while (way that your hair isn't straight/curly) it was the same (hair color) color as Name's.

Was this...were these her parents?

“You little trollop! Lazy! Instead of working your cozening up to some pathetic goth wannabe?! No wonder your so fucking fat!” She yelled stomping over, raising and shaking her fist like she was ready to hit her. And the way the books always went and the way Name flinched I knew she would. “Unless he is paying y-”

“That is enough!” I screamed out pulling out my sword and slashing, the ground itself formed a crater. Her eyes widened though, I wondered what she saw instead.

“Oh my god! A sword! A crater! Y-your one of them! A demigod!” She screamed and turned around running as fast as she could, pulling her husband behind her. I froze, how...how did she know I was a demigod?

“Name...how did your mother know?” I asked but she shook her head.

“I don't know. This is really weird.” She said and I nodded taking her hand and tugging her away. I had my suspicions, the amount of energy she had, her dyslexia-though she powered through it and it didn't seem as strong as mine or any other demigod I knew. Her father didn't look a thing like her, sure she obviously got a lot of her looks from her mom, though that hag was uglier than the wrong side of Cerberus and Name was so beautiful I wouldn't be shocked if someone said she was the daughter of Aphrodite. But she shared no similar looks to him.

Could Name be...a demigod?

Shaking my head I ignored that, right now I had to get her away from these people, away from it all. “Name, I hate to ask you, but I think,” I sighed looking away, I was no good at stuff like this. “I think that Erose wanted me to have you on this quest.” I said and she blinked surprised but nodded.

“I...I didn't want to say anything but I think so to. I want to help you any way I can Nico.” She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

“We'd have to go into the Underworld.”

“I know,” the way she said it, so accepting, was shocking to me.

So the two of us worked our way to the middle of the island, where no one would see us as I let us get to the Underworld. Name looked around and shivered some, her shorts and light shirt being no match for the chill of death.

I take off my coat, even though it is hot I still kept the coat on. Now I take it off to wrap around her shoulders. She looked at me shocked but I just look away, I can feel the heat on my face from blushing but thankfully it is too dark for her to see.

I put an arm around her plump soft waist and began our descent across the uneven stone. When we get to the glowing River Styx we look around. “So, what now?” She asked taking a step to the side, she was very careful not to touch the water, I still tugged her back, the River Styx would age her and the well sitting nearby would make her lose all of her memories.

“Well, we find a way to get Achilles to come here, maybe he'll tell us.” I wasn't hopeful but I had no idea where to go from here.

“Hey Achilles? You there?” She called and I looked at her like she was crazy. Okay I loved her but there was no way that'd work. Wait? Did I just think-

I was cut off from my thought by a ghostly presence coming behind Name. She saw where my eyes were and turned jumping as she saw him, slowly Achilles took shape.

“What is it you two want?” He growled and I made a tching noise. It was his attitude I really disliked.

“Your breastplate.” I answer and he looks shocked.

“You want my breastplate? Why would I give it to you? Because your an entitled son of Hades?” He asked and I growled however Name spoke up.

“It's not that, Nico was sent on a quest to get it. That's all he was saying.” She said standing between us and she seemed remarkably calm. “We don't know why, but it was Erose who sent him on this quest.” She was calm as he looked her over, I was right there my sword already drawn, I would beat him to dust if I had to.

However he surprised me, when he reached up and pushed a (curl/lock) behind Name's ear. “I will help you,” He said pointing towards a spot on the wall, “right there were the copper-gold sits my armor. You may take the breastplate or the entire thing, it does me no good now.” He then took her face in both of his, seeming to inspect her. “You remind me of a beautiful Trojan princess I once knew.”

I knew this story, a princess he immediately fell in love with. One who when he demanded the weight in gold of the body to return it she threw her earrings and everything on her she had that was gold. Story goes he immediately fell in love with her.

Not her.

The next thing I know I'm attacking him. I dont' care, all I know is I can't let him take Name. I won't lose her, not to some brash hot head who is dead. However he seems to be expecting this and moves out of the way so I end up hitting thin air.

“Such rage...” he hummed as if I was a little child who predictably was crying because they were scared or the door was locked. “Be careful boy, I was given an opportunity you are now in the midst of but because of my blood lust and anger I never got it. Think carefully on all that you do.” He said and then looked behind me to Name. “You may take my breastplate, be careful; the last part of your quest won't be easy.” He said then disappeared.

“What was that about?” She asked but I just wrapped my hand around her wrist and tugged her to wear it was, we dug and honestly it wasn't that deep. There was the entire suit of armor, I moved the helmet and just grabbed the breastplate. As soon as I held it, it turned into a long black trench coat, I put it in my backpack. Holding Name's hand I led her out of the Underworld and back to the world of sunlight.

I knew what he meant but I couldn't tell Name. If this was truly an opportunity it was one that came once in a lifetime. I wasn't about to mess up by talking too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a lot happened in this chapter. This story will only be a dozen chapters so were two thirds of the way done. I hope you guys liked this.


	9. The Sum Of Our Parts

I sighed resting my head on Nico's shoulder, though I didn't mind being in the Underworld, other than it was kind of cold, it was still surreal and kind of antsy being in there. “We only have one more left...” I mused and not even wondering anymore I pulled the mirror out and opened it, it seemed simple enough. Just arrows. However I had been through too much to at all think they would just be some run of the mill arrows. “Any idea what kind of thing these are?” I ask showing the image to him and he studies it, pushing some ebony locks out of his face.

“Nope, any thoughts on mythology?” He asked and I sighed biting my lip.

“Well there are the arrows Artemis and her Huntress use. I heard somewhere they were willow.” I say and he glanced at me, I almost purr in delight as his hand starts to stroke along my (hair color) (locks/curls) massaging my scalp lightly.

“Where'd you hear that?” He asked and that gave me pause. I don't know why...it just feels right. And I'd long ago learned to trust my instincts.

“Don't know...” I sighed and snuggled up a bit closer to him seeking warmth. He pulled his jacket opened a bit more pulling me closer to him.

“Well whatever they are, we need them. Once we're warm we best go.” He said and I nodded lethargic. I didn't want to. The last two artifacts had been easy. Too easy. There was no reason the gods couldn't get them themselves. Even if they didn't want to bother with it, surly it wasn't worth a quest.

Which gave me a very bad feeling for the last artifact.

However I wasn't just going to bail on him. Plus I kind of didn't want this to end. Being around Nico was...it was honestly amazing. And it wasn't just because he was my favorite character and I had a crush on him. Honestly talking to him I often forgot that he was the son of Hades from the Percy Jackson series.

So we follow and end up going into an abandoned warehouse nearby in Los Angeles. I looked around expecting a troll or something to come out, but it seemed deserted. It didn't take long to see the arrows, and they just put my danger sensors on high alert and my spine tingling. There were perhaps six or seven, sitting on a table that had a bit other junk there. There was a broken window, which altogether wasn't suspicious since there were several other broken windows like any other abandoned building pretty much anywhere. But the sun was shining through just right that there was a spotlight on them. Sure there was a possibility that we had just come in at the right moment but the shivers going up and down my spine and my arm hair standing on end told me it wasn't that.

“Hey, Nico?” I asked as we slowly walked towards the arrows we saw.

“Yeah?” He asked turning towards me as I gripped his arm obviously scared. “Name?”

“Something's wrong...” I said as we inched closer, “I don't know what but something is...off.” I shook my head, “this is just...too easy.”

“Isn't that a good thing?” He asked and then stroked my face in a tender way causing me to blush. “Hey the first one was easy and the second was simple. Looks like this is just an easy quest. Maybe not even a quest, more like an errand for the gods.” He assured me taking my hand and leading me towards there. “Don't worry Name, there is nothing to worry abou-” as he reached for the arrows we both froze hearing a yell.

Turning we saw a cyclops and gasped. I had a feeling this cyclops wasn't as nice as Tyson.

“Two demigods~” the cyclops growled out, “what a delicious meal.” Only Nico was a demigod but I wasn't about to speak up. Maybe I could distract the cyclops enough for him to get out of here...

He had the Heart of the Sea and the Breastplate in his book bag, so he could grab the arrows and run and he'd be fine. However whatever plans I had of protecting him was not to be as he pulled out his iron sword and pushed me behind him. Taking his book bag he pushed it into my arms.

“Take the arrows and go!” He growled out softly enough the cyclops had no way of hearing him.

“No-” I was cut off from yelling out my protest as he ran at him. I gasped watching them fight and growled. I had no training and no weapons. Seeing the arrows there was nothing I could do without a bow. Groaning I turned and grabbed the arrows, stuffing them into the bag. We had them, we could run.

Zipping up the bag and turning as I threw it on my back I gasped as Nico yelled, falling and spraining his ankle. As I ran to him the cyclops swiped under his feet causing Nico to fall to the ground, but not before he hit him with the butt of his sword so that the cyclops fell back.

“Nico!” I yelled landing beside him on my knees. “I've got them, let's go!” I tried to tug him up but he shook his head.

“Name, go! Run! You shouldn't have to be part of this.” He said and I shook my head. As I heard a battle cry I grabbed Nico's sword in my (dominant hand) hand, raising my other to back off the attack. Then something shocking happened. My charm bracelet which was on the wrist of the hand I raised swirled before becoming a cuff attached to a shield.

The shield looked like something out of sci-fi being a silverfish white almost hologram like with blue swirls all coming from the middle, almost like a star. I gasped and I'm pretty sure Nico did as well. However it seemed enough for him to find his footing since he then pulled the sword out of my hand and stabbed it through the cyclops's ankle. Right at his Achilles' Heel which I found pretty ironic given this adventure I have been on.

As the Cyclops reached down for the injured limb Nico pulled it out and stabbed right into the Cyclops' neck, right above his collarbone. More irony....

“Come on, let's go.” Nico yelled pulling me up into his arms and the two of us ran. We didn't stop running till we were in an alleyway five blocks away. By this point the shiled was back to being a bracelet.

“What...in the world?” I panted out putting my hands on my knees to help my breathing while Nico was leaning against a brick wall.

“I was about to ask you that,” he added and I shook my head.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” I say and then we both freeze hearing a voice.

“I have the answer though.” We turned and I saw a guy I hadn't seen before however the woman was strangely familiar. It took me a second to realize that she was the one who had slipped this bracelet/shield on my wrist and the compact mirror/quest finder into my hand.

“You!”

She gave me a kind smile and nodded, “nice to see you again Name.” She said with a gentle smile, do you have them?” She asked pointing to my bag.

“The quest? I thought it was given by Erose but then you're....Psyche?” I asked scared to be wrong but she smiled and nodded as I took off the bag and handed it to her. Erose put an arm around her waist as she went through to see it was all there.

“Yes I am. Nice to see you remember, not many bother since I was born human.” She said and smiled at me, “that bracelet can become a shield in times of danger, and the mirror changes with each person who holds it, during a quest it will show you the way, but when not it will show you any of your loved ones.” She explained and you blushed at that causing her to giggle,“now dear?” She asked the man beside her, Erose. 

He took out a pair of glasses, but not normal glasses, they were pink in the shape of hearts and the glass part was a dark red. They looked like those tacky party glasses dollar stores sold around Valentine's day.

“Ah, we did it my love.” He smiled brightly at that putting them away in some kind of pouch in his quiver which looked more like a golf caddy bag than a holder for arrows.

“Did what?” Nico asked and he chuckled.

“Why what this entire quest was for; the Heart of the Sea, the Breastplate of Achilles, the arrows for Artemis?” He asked and chuckled, “besides pushing it in those three faces, I have no need for them.” He smirked and Nico, probably still off the adrenaline of us both nearly being killed, started to walk towards him, holding his black sword.

I reached out immediately catching his wrist, he looked at me still angry but I couldn't let that fight happen. There was a reason the ancient Greeks saw their job to basically do what was necessary to keep the gods from crushing them.

“Proof!” He added and this just confused us. Smiling gently at us he gave a sigh, not one of annoyance but an almost...loving...one. “Let me explain, these items are basically going to be used to keep the peace, anytime another war seems to be breaking out. To try and keep the peace, but we gods can be pretty...emotional.” He said and chuckled, “but anyway, my arrows don't make people fall in love with the snap of a finger. Some are made for one night stands, some for a fling, some for long term, some for a lifetime or even multiple ones.” He explained and showed a few different arrows, however they all looked the same until he held them, then they took on different but each had a heart design.

The first was more sharper, made for speed, the next was softer, looking a lot like the cherub of valentine's day cards, the next looked like a normal arrow but with the slightest movement left a trail of little pink and red hearts, the last one was just pure red heart itself, it didn't even look like an arrow.

“The more powerful it is, the harder to make it work. The one night stand one is the easiest, being just shoot both and they'll go at it. The others require a push.” He gave us a wink, “and this quest was a push. To get you two together.” He chuckled and Nico and I looked at each other blushing darkly as Psyche gave a giggle.

“Your children will be a great line, a line that will one day save the world, one that is even more dangerous than how Percy Jackson did. We don't know completely, Fate doesn't like to tell us too much. But we know you two are meant to be together. Soulmates I believe you mortals claim it.” He added and I gasped, s...soulmate? I have always loved the idea and had fantasies about the idea. But I never thought it would be real.

A part of me wondered if I could trust them, but before I could ask they were gone. “W...wow.” I whispered almost collapsing with the shock.

“So we are...” Nico said and I looked down.

“I'm sorry.” I whispered, I could feel his dark dreamy eyes on me. “I know I'm fat and ugly-I understand if you don't wa-” I was suddenly pulled up into his arms, he held me tightly to his firm chest.

“Don't you dare finish that sentence Name! Don't you ever say something like that about yourself again.” He growled out and then his lips were one mine. I gasped but he didn't take advantage of the opportunity. He just allowed me to relax into the kiss.

Pulling away I gave him a shy smile and though he was blushing and clearly new to this he gave a slight upturn of his lips as well. “How about I take you on a date?” He asked looking away and I couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness.

“Ci, (Yes,)” I agreed and he blushed to hear me speak Italian and I wished I knew more of it. “Shall we?” I asked and he nodded taking my hand and leading me along.

Nico and I spend the best summer I have ever had. In the end he has given me two charms to go on my charm bracelet, a N+(first letter of your name) and a double prong. I put the ruby prong beside the sapphire trident, and the onyx letters between the silver bow and arrow and moonstone quarter moon. I have given him his own diamond skull cuff links and a onyx infinity symbol necklace.

With me being the writer of the Raveanna Plato chronicles he has had quiet the peek into my mind. He has seen just how I view the world and what color it is to me. He has taken to holding me close and telling me how beautiful I am.

What still sticks out to me was the night he held me close and cooed to me. He had told me how in ancient Greece more fluffy women were seen as decadent and desirable than thinner women. And that he was very mcuh a man of tradition. That all my curves lined up just right. And that though he had crushed on Raveanna he feel in love with Name.

He had told me that if he could be with me he could enter his father's realm happily. It was the sweetest and kindest thing anyone had ever said to me. I wasn't expecting this, honestly I didn't think I deserved such amazing happiness. But hell if I didn't take it.

And what shocked me was when he said that if he didn't know if he was what I imagined as I read Percy's books. The truth was he wasn't. He was more.

So much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more irony...part is the story is that is where Achilles killed Hector. By stabbing him right there, where his armor was weakest. Which he knew because it was his own armor, that Hector had gotten from his, as in Achilles, dead cousin when the boy wore his armor to fight.


	10. My Girlfriend Gets Invited To Dump Me

Name and I walked along the boardwalk hand in hand. I have to admit getting to be with her just as two young adults is nice. And to be able to hold her, kiss her and hug her as much as I want is also a bonus. As we were walking Name has also taken to writing the change to her book, of course she had to hide a lot of it but she does still want to keep writing.

However I have been thinking and a lot of things are starting to make sense. Like if you get building materials but don't know what your supposed to make. Is it a end table? A book case? It was just like that with the weird things about Name.

If I looked at it like Name being a demigod...everything made sense. How her mother knew right away not only what I am but exactly whose son I was, how she looked like her mother but nothing like her father. Her abilities of being able to fight like that, her dyslexia...

The only thing that made sense was for her to be a demigod.

I didn't bring this up to her though. I wasn't one hundred percent sure. Plus I didn't want to do something that would change her whole life and then be wrong.

So we went about just having a normal day. There would be time for the possibility of her being a demigod later. What I began to wonder is what if she is a daughter of Hades? While there was nothing about being with someone who was technically your cousin since the gods didn't really have DNA, their powers were something different that attached to the human's DNA.

Besides she lacked certain attributes all children of Hades had. So she wasn't my half-sister. Being with someone who is a demigod of another god was one thing but not the same godly parent.

However while we were walking we froze as Name looked into the eyes of some woman. She looked like she could be from the age of sixteen to nineteen with long platinum white hair, pale skin and deep purple blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and she was smiling gently at Name.

I don't know who this woman was, but something felt familiar about her. And something about her just set me on edge.

I don't know what it was about her but I wanted to punch her right in the mouth. And I didn't know why and that was wrong. I didn't understand it and to a certain point it kind of scared me. Despite what some would say about me being a son of Hades, that I must be violent, or the fact I wasn't scared to fight, that didn't mean I wanted to fight.

However with seeing her face I did, so I hung back.

She glanced at me and somehow I just felt like she knew. That she knew that I did feel such white hot rage to her and that she knew why, which was something I didn't know. It couldn't be from my time before the Lotus Hotel since I was a small child then, I wouldn't hate anyone at that age.

She however didn't speak to me and instead turned to Name.

“Ah dearest Hasani, it has been far too long.” She smiled and Name looked uncomfortable.

“Uhm I'm sorry, my name is Name, not Hasani, I think you've got me confused with someone else.” She said and the woman shook her head.

“No young one, I am Artemis. Goddess of the hunt, in a previous life you were one of my Huntresses, you were very good one to, you served me well.” She whispered looking like she could start crying almost obviously hurt to have lost the Huntress.

Now it made sense, she was the one who had offered Bianca to become a Huntress. When I saw her she was in the body of an eleven or twelve year old, that was why I didn't recognize her. She had offered it to Bianca, and though I realized I was never angry at Percy when Bianca died, I was mad at her for leaving me, I was also mad at Artemis for making the offer and making me lose my sister.

I blamed Percy because I knew I could, that he was good and wouldn't hold it against me. For quiet a while I had feelings for him. Even though I cold see by the way he and the daughter of Athena, Annabeth, looked at each other that they cared for one another.

I had moved on eventually, and a year later I met Name. Now that I was happy, would Artemis show up and take her away? Did the goddess hate me as much as I hated her?

“I...I was?” She asked and shook her head, “so my name was Hasani?” She spoke the name like tasting it, and I had to admit that she was able to say it in a way that fit and it sounded like she said the name a thousand times, though from how she first reacted she sounded like she had never heard the name before.

“Yes. You were the second in command to my top Huntress.” She explained with a gentle smile, “and though you have started to lose your way, my path is open to you.” She offered and I froze. No! Not Name! Not her to! She had taken my sister, with promises of immortality, and she had died before a month into it.

She couldn't have Name to!

“Lose my way?” Name asked and though she was being respectful I could hear some anger in her cool and calm voice.

“Yes. You've fallen for a boy, become silly, grown up.” She shook her head as if disappointed but then smiled, “but it is not too late.”

“With all do respect, not in a million years.” She said and Artemis gasped, however Name kept talking. “I understand that you have decided to be a maiden goddess forever, and some may wish that but...I always dreamed of falling in love, having a family...love, things I never had. I...I'm sure that the sister-Huntresses all love each other but, that's not for me, not in this life.” She shook her head, “growing up isn't becoming silly, love isn't silly.” She added and gave her a smile, “so thank you for the offer but...no thank you.”

However instead of looking affronted, even angry, Artemis merely nodded with a gentle smile. “I had a feeling you would answer as so. I understand that my way is not for everyone, even if it was one you took once. I still view you as one of my own, even if you are to stay with a boy and grow old. The choice is yours. You always were the one to treat any wounds we sustained from battle, and were very caring.” She agreed and Name smiled at her.

“Thank you for understanding, but there is one thing. Nico isn't a boy, he is a man.” She took my hand and I couldn't help but blush. Artemis just shook her head.

“Don't talk like that in front of my brother, he will not stop with reciting poems then.” She sighed and for some reason Name started to giggle, like it was a an inside joke.

“Was it as bad as the Metaphysical Poems from England?” She asked and Artemis groaned but shook her head.

“No, it's slant poems now, more annoying than the haikus, but at least he can do these. I didn't mind the Metaphysical Poems as much as the Roman ones.” She rolled her eyes and then gave a gentle smile.

“Take care of yourself hasani Name.” At this Name blushed but nodded. When she was gone, riding away in a chariot pulled by reindeer. Several of the Huntresses seemed to remember her, calling her Hasani.

“You...didn't go.” I whispered and she shook her head. “Why?”

“Honestly because...if you were to call off this right now...I'd still take what we had up till now.” She looked in my eyes and smiled, her (smoldering/sparkling) (eye color) pools swirling with love. “I'd take all the heart ache just to have a single moment with you.” She swore and not beign able to help it, I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasani is a Greek name meaning beautiful, I tried to choose one that readers would probably not have. I wanted it to be Megara but I didn't want to confuse with Hercules's first wife. This is a little short compared to other chapters in this story, but we are winding down towards the end.


	11. I Am The Daughter Of Posiden?!

“Nico, where is it you want me to go?” I asked as he held my hand leading me through the woods. I trusted him and I understood that this is where he wanted me to be, we had taken a tunnel somewhere and he said in his travels he thought it was a really cool place and that he thought I'd like it.

“It's in Camp Half-Blood, it's a dragon. I know how you like fantasy Name,” he added smiling at me and I shook my head.

“Nico, that's sweet but you know I won't be able to get into camp! I'm not a demigod.” I pointed out and he looked at me having a strange smile on his face, as if he knew something that I didn't know.

“Name...” he paused as if trying to figure out to say whatever he wanted to say. “We are in Camp Half-Blood now.” He explained and I gasped looking around, “we passed through the barrier back there,” he pointed towards somewhere that when I squinted I think I saw something moving along the air, almost like in a movie.

“Yes, I witnessed you go through the barrier myself.” I turned and froze as I saw a man walking foreword. Walking wasn't quiet it, he had the bottom half of a horse and the top half of a man.

“Chrion?” I whispered out shocked and he nodded.

“You told her of me, Nico?” He asked but Nico shook his head.

“Percy's books.” He explained and the man shook his head.

“Ah yes, the books, why that boy decided to publish his diaries I will never know.”

Wow...burn.

“Wait...that means...I'm a?” I couldn't say the word it seemed too much.

“Demigod, yes.” He nodded as everyone seemed to be noticing there was a new person, the camp looked just like it was described in the books. Well in the fifth book, since there were far more cabins then just one.

“Nico!” I looked to who called him and saw a man with dark brown hair and a woman with curly blonde hair, it didn't take much to realize that this was Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Do not fangirl, do not fangirl, do not fangirl...

“Percy, Annabeth, how are you?” Nico nods to them and Annabeth nods to him and Percy gives him a manly hug. Nico pouts like it annoys him but I know him well enough to know he appreciates the acceptance.

“You must be new, I'm Annabeth Chase,” she introduces herself as I shake her hand.

“Name Last-Name,” I smile and Nico smirks, I have just enough time to worry until he speaks.

“Also known as Raveanna Plato.” He says and shakes her head, “she pulled a Percy.” He says and Annabeth looks at me with wide eyes.

“You wrote the Raveanna chronicles?” She asked and Percy chuckled.

“She's a big fan, the only fiction she really likes to read.” He says and she swats him.

“Strange that both of you are writers,” Chrion muses and I look at him confused at that.

“Uhm...why?” I asked and then I jump as I see a green light. I look up and see a green trident hovering over my head. But that could only mean...that I was....a daughter of Posiden?!

That didn't make sense, however in a way it kind of did. My affinity for the water, my ability to catch enough to survive, my ability to calm down horses. Was I...could I be...I looked and everyone was bowing to me, even Nico. I squirmed a bit, this making me a little uncomfortable. Thankfully soon they all stood.

“So, you're my little sister? He wasn't kidding about new little brothers and sisters.” Percy mused and Annabeth nodded.

“I wonder if Posiden may be a minor god of writing?” She half joked, “two of his kids are very good writers.”

“Uhm yeah...so that means I'm your...half sister?” I asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, and you have another brother named Tyson. And another named Trident.” He added and I nodded though I had no wish to meet Trident, if he is going to treat me as badly as he treated Percy. Though I was hoping I could meet Tyson. I had gotten a bit angry at Percy, I could understand that in a way he felt like it was a betray of his mom, but I would love to have a brother so loyal. Looks like I do. Atehna did tell him that his fatal flaw was personal loyalty and I think I have that to. But honestly I think of the fatal flaws to chose from, I'll take that.

“So my parents aren't...”

“Your mother is your mother Name, the one you know as father is not related to you though.” He said and I nodded biting my lip.

“So you going to get settled? There are two sides of the cabin, one for girls and one for guys.” Percy promises, “it's really nice.” He added and I nodded, by this time people had wandered off.

“I'm kind of...I'm sorry this is a bit overwhelming, I think I need to clear my head.”

“Sure, I can stay away,” he promised, seeming more relaxed than I imagined he'd be, “I understand this is all kind of shocking.

“I didn't mean for you to stay away, just that I need to wrap my head around this.” I said and he nodded in understanding.

“How about I take you to Zeus's fist? That is a calm place?” Nico asked and I nodded, Annabeth was watching us with shrewd gray eyes and I wondered what she saw. Nico led me to the fist, which was remarkably easy to get to and it seemed that there wasn't every monster and their mother tryign to get at me. When he turned to leave I caught his arm, and he looked at me concerned.

“Can you stay Nico? I don't want to be alone, just somewhere quiet to get my head straight.” He nodded, kissing my forehead gently. “It's kind of...weird...we are technically cousins.” He grimaced at that as we both climbed up to the top of the rock to get situated.

“We don't see it as that. The gods don't have DNA, not like mortals do. If you were a daughter of Hades it would be something else but your not.” He then sighed, seeming to draw in on himself, away from me. “If it still creeps you out, it's okay. I understand.”

“Oh Nico, no, I just meant it was strange when you thought of it that way. I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you. Honestly....” I sighed taking his hand and he watched me distrusting, like the simplest utterance from me could break him to pieces. I just wanted to wrap him in blankets and protect him from the world, never let anything happen to him. Though I know he'd never allow me to do that. “being with you, I've been the happiest and most fulfilled in my entire life. I'm so happy to be with you.” I explained and leaned foreword to kiss him gently and he smiled kissing me back.

“You know, it shouldn't even surprise me that you are a daughter of Posiden” He hummed and I looked at him curiously. Was there something similar between me and Percy? Maybe my swimming? “I seem to have made it a habit of falling for children of the sea god.”

“Huh?” I asked and he started to blush seemingly just realizing what he had said. “Well, I sorta...had a crush on Percy.” He looked away blushing and I just stared in shock, “it was long ago and I got over it but-” he got cut off from my giggling. “Name?”

“I ship it! Oh I ship it so hard!” I crawled into his lap kissing him all around his face. “I actually think I have a Nico x Percy fanfiction I wrote somewhere.” I mused and he blushed darkly.

“Name!” I continued to giggle. That was until he shut me up by kissing me, and he made sure I wouldn't bring it up again. Of course I would. His kisses were just too addicting~

After our time on the rock, and the book was right it did look like a pile of poop. Nico led me back to the cabin, saying goodnight he gave me a kiss goodnight. Walking in I saw Percy leaning against a book case with a smirk.

“Uhm...yes?” I asked and he chuckled.

“You and Nico?” He mused and I started to blush and he shook his head good naturally. “Hey I'm glad Nico found someone. You seem really nice and you are my sister, I would like to get to know you. I have really taken to having siblings.” He added and I chuckled but then grew serious. “I have one question for you.”

“Uhm...yes?” I didn't like that maturity he stared me down with.

“Annabeth thought there was a possibility, are the books you wrote like mine? True?” He asked and I froze unable to answer. I thought maybe Annabeth saw how Nico and I reacted around each other, looks like the Daughter of Athena saw more than I thought she would. “I see...” he said with a frown, “I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you don't anymore.” He promised and for a moment he really did feel like an older brother. We had just met but I could almost feel a protective sibling love from him.

“No she won't.” We both jumped and turned to see freezing at the man we saw but for completely different reasons.

“Dad?” Percy questioned while he looked strangely familiar to me. No, I didn't get a sense of him smiling at me as a baby from my crib, or seeing him watching over me but...there was something.

“You look...like someone...” I racked my brain but he just nodded. “Yes, Artemis made herself look like a young girl and I a fisherman to interact with you.” He said and I froze looking at him shocked, “we needed to for you to be there when Nico fell.”

“You nearly drowned Nico!” I gasped and glared at him, he had nearly killed him. Though I could hold my breath for such a long time, and with the way Percy was I might even be able to breathe under water, still I could understand that drowning would be an awful way to go.

“He was never in any danger, I made sure of that.” He promised but still I glared at him. He moved foreword and first ruffled Percy's hair before reaching for me but I took a step back.

“Don't touch me.”

“You're angry at me, I understand.” He nodded as if he expected this.

“No, no you don't.” I growled out shaking my head and fighting back tears as he looked at me confused. I shook my head, “best I don't say, you wouldn't understand anyway.”

“Name say what it is you wish to, time is short.” He encouraged and I could feel all my emotions swirling inside me like a kettle with the hole stopped ready to blow.

“You knew, didn't you? You knew how badly I was being abused! And did nothing.”

“I can't interfere Name. If gods stepped in every time something didn't go right for their children, those children would be hated and attacked.” He explained to me and I just shook my head. So he did know, I had hoped it was something that he just didn't watch over me that often.

“You could have called CPS, or the cops!” I point out shaking my head, “you know what I thought parents were supposed to love children, even when I was young. But I am no longer a child, I am an adult. I realize that you don't love me, but I don't love you either.” He looked almost hurt by that, but I didn't care, I was getting a release I have needed for far too long and by god did it feel good.

“You don't understand do you, I've read the books, Percy told you what it was your children needed but still you don't understand!” His confusion on makes me angrier. “Love! You don't have to move mountains for your kids, but hell; a bedtime story, ten minute game of catch! Something.” I shake my head and sighed, running out of steam. Percy was staring at me with something like shock and maybe some awe while Posiden looked regal and like nothing I said could touch him. “I know it isn't a big thing to you-you can always have more children. We only get one dad. Just maybe, consider that once in a while.” I shook my head though, he wouldn't understand and in some ways I think honestly I might have been on Luke's side during that big battle if it wasn't for the whole Kronos debacle.

“You might not think I care Name, but I do. I always watch over my children.” He said and I raised a single brow, I didn't really think so. “When Percy was six he got separated from his mother and lost. I created rain and used it to entertain him keeping him still and used it to make arrows leading Sally right to him.” Percy at this gasped shocked.

“That was you?! Mom said the rain led her to me but...” he was obviously telling the truth but Percy was Posiden's favorite son. It showed a little bit and honestly it was some kind of humanity. However it seemed he wasn't done.

“Do you remember that time you were at the beach when you were nine, Name?” He asked and I didn't need to think on what he was talking about. My parents had gone to Aruba and brought me to be able to sneak things in, they had me find seashells and sell them to tourists. But I was able to get in the water. However the current was so strong I couldn't get out. I'd climb out as the current receded and then when it crashed back it would knock me off my feet. I had felt a pressure on my lower legs, pushing me up to break the water's surface and towards the beach. It had almost....felt like an arm...wrapped around my legs...

“You...?”

“Yes.” He nodded, “I didn't want to let them hurt you Name, but even a god must bow down to fate. I had no choice.” He sighed and shook his head, “I wish it was as simple an answer as when Sally married Gabe, his smell masked Percy's, but this was something more. The Three Weird Sisters have something that needs to happen that you had to go through for that.”

“Like the butterfly effect.” I looked down now feeling ashamed, maybe it wasn't my place to. But he created me and you shouldn't be off having kids if your not going to be a parent.

“Yes, but you are right as well. But it has been ordained we can't have contact with our mortal children, cyclopes are different. Besides these brief visits.” He then looked at Percy and gave a ghost of a smile that was so fast I almost wasn't sure it was there.

“I am very proud of you. Of both of you.” He sighed as he seemed to hear a sound I couldn't. “I approve Percy, her mother and I don't get along but you two seem to make it work.” Percy blushed and Posiden nodded. “Try proposing on the cliff at the edge of the forest, I'll see if I can make it look romantic.” He then shook his head, “my time is up. Though I don't say it, I do love the two of you.” And like that he was gone in sea foam, the foam, the foam flew towards me twisting around my form, then Percy's as if hugging us goodbye before out the window towards the sea.

“W...wow.” I whispered an he nodded. However I moved and I realized I was holding something in my hand, holding it up it was a charm being a (favorite seashell) that was done in opal. I gasped looking at it, and turning to see Percy, he was holding a jewelry box, opening it was a single ring, gold with a pearl set in it. “Your going to propose to Annabeth?” I asked and he froze looking at me, I answered by miming me zipping my lips, locking them and tossing the key over my shoulder.

Although a five minute conversation and a charm wouldn't take away years of neglect from him as he allowed my mother and step-father to abuse me, it was nice to know he did care. I could actually see him as a parent who just didn't know what to do and was doing the best he could with what he knew. Instead of a parent who just honestly didn't care one way or another about his kids and did a 'plant my oats, at least some have to make it.” And in a way I wanted to love him, he was my dad. And if how he talked just now was true, he cared and loved me.

Looking at my charm bracelet I put it right beside the trident, on the other side of the prong. I smiled gently at the six charms on my bracelet. It was in a way starting to show who I was. And now being at this place, which I thought was a fantasy. I was with the boy who was my dream, who I thought was fictional and in a place that I dream up so much in my head to escape the pain of my life.

This was a new life, time to say goodbye to Raveanna Plato and embrace who I really was. I'd still write but I think I'll find a way to close her story on a nice note and write new stories. To go with my new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made Posiden more fatherly than normal, but I'd say in the later books it is revealed that he does care for Percy. I'd like to think he cares for all his children and doesn't play favorites. So this may feel like the end but it isn't. Next chapter is the end. This story flew by fast. However after this is done I have twelve one shorts for Nico x Reader I'm going to be writing so keep your eyes out for that if you want some more Nico action. I also have a story called Magic and Gods being written right now that is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover that you might be interested in. But it doesn't stay much to either stories canon if that would bother you. Just something for you guys if you want more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is a new story, I hope that everyone likes it. Though one thing, I've only read the first five books, the first ones.


End file.
